Kamen Rider U.S.A. vs. Kamen Rider 1
Kamen Rider U.S.A. vs. Kamen Rider 1 (仮面ライダーU.S.A.vs仮面ライダー1号 Kamen Raidā U.S.A. tai Kamen Raidā Ichigō) is a Plot Scenes *'Scene 1': Steve Wilson arrives at Japan - Steve Wilson is here at Japan for the first time and need help from Kazuya Taki. *'Scene 2': Ghost Shocker visits Japan - Ghost Shocker visits Japan for the first time and need help from the Shocker. *'Scene 3': Shocker meets Ghost Shocker - Ghost Shocker and Shocker are gonna work together. *'Scene 4': Characters Kamen Riders And Introducing Super Sentai * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Chouriki Sentai Ohranger * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Go-On Wings * * * * * * * * Allies *Tōbei Tachibana *Mayu Tachibana *Kazuya Taki *Professor Midorikawa *Ruriko Midorikawa *Hiromi Nohara *Snack Amigo *Kiriko Shijima *Jun Honganji *Rinna Sawagami *Kyu Saijo *Genpachiro Otta *Akari Tsukimura *Onari Yamanouchi *Kanon Fukami *Sennin *Yurusen *Joe Ikeda *Xander Yuki *Lumiere Hemmer *Ronald Abraham Potter *Dr. Zen Schulz *Professor Joel Rogers *Andrew Stark *Senator Alvin Obama *Jamon Wilson *Carla Wilson *Mitch Wilson *Gene Wilson *Tucker Wilson *Burt Wilson *Tara Wilson *Eileen Wilson *Audrey Wilson *Phoebe Wilson *Admiral Carver Wilson *President Howard Lopez *General Walden Harper *Private Claire Ross *Captain Sabine Roberts *Agent Kanan Purtle *Cadet Carly Geller *Colonel Logan Fitzgerald *Major Coop Watterson *Lieutenant Roger Lune *Commandant Dougal Walker Villains *Shocker **Great Leader of Shocker **Doctor Shinigami **Ambassador Hell **Scorpion Man **Sabotegron **Ghoster **Zanjioh **Shiomaneking **Poison Lizard Man **Jaguarman **Girizames **Hiruchameleon **Ganikomol **Isojinjaguar **Cheetahkatatsumuri **Arimammoth **Turtle Bazooka **Yamaarashiroid **Tiger-Roid **Mogura-Roid **Shocker Dopant **Shocker Greeed **Shocker Combatmen *Megahex *Amadum *Roidmudes **Roidmude 004 **Roidmude AAA **Roidmude XXX *Xibalba *Dark Mind *Ghost Shocker **The Great Leader of Ghost Shocker **General Dark **Colonel Sung **Ambassador Sorrow **Ghost Shocker Dopant **Ghost Shocker Greeed **Ghost Shocker Combatant Form Changes and Collectibles Used Ghost Eyecons Shift Cars & Signal Bikes Lockseeds Core Medals and Combos Gaia Memories Astroswitches Wizard Rings *'Rings Used:' **Kamen Rider Wizard ***Transformation: ***Magic: **'Style Used' ***Flame Style **Kamen Rider Beast ***Transformation: ***Magic: **Kamen Rider Mages ***Transformation: ***Magic: Other Form Changes *Kabuto: Masked Form, Rider Form *Den-O: Sword, Rod, Ax, Gun, Wing, Liner Cast * Takeshi Hongo: Hiroshi Fujioka * Hayato Ichimonji: Takeshi Sasaki * Shiro Kazami, Aorenger, Big One: Hiroshi Miyauchi * Tōbei Tachibana: Rakkyo Ide * Mayu Tachibana: Natsumi Okamoto * Kazuya Taki: Jirō Chiba * Keisuke Jin: Ryo Hayami * Daisuke Yamamoto: Tōru Okazaki * Hiroshi Tsukuba: Hiroaki Murakami * Kazuya Oki: Shunsuke Takasugi * Ryo Murasame: Shun Sugata * Kotaro Minami: Tetsuo Kurata * Joe the Haze: Rikiya Koyama * Shin Kazamatsuri: Shin Ishikawa * Masaru Aso: Kou Domon * Kouji Segawa, TyrannoRanger: Yūta Mochizuki * Takeru Tenkuji: Shun Nishime * Akari Tsukimura: Hikaru Ohsawa * Onari Yamanouchi: Takayuki Yanagi * Makoto Fukami: Ryosuke Yamamoto * Sennin: Naoto Takenaka * Alain: Hayato Isomura * Kanon Fukami: Mio Kudo * Yurusen: Aoi Yuki * Ryu Tenkuji, Yellow Lion: Kazuhiko Nishimura * Shinnosuke Tomari: Ryoma Takeuchi * Kiriko Shijima: Rio Uchida * Chase: Taiko Katono * Gou Shijima: Yuu Inaba * Jun Honganji: Tsurutaro Kataoka * Rinna Sawagami: Rei Yoshii * Kyu Saijo: Kenta Hamano * Genpachiro Otta, Cheetahkatatsumuri: Taira Imata * Kouta Kazuraba: Gaku Sano * Kaito Kumon: Yutaka Kobayashi * Mitsuzane Kureshima: Mahiro Takasugi * Takatora Kureshima: Yuki Kubota * Hideyasu Jonouchi: Ryō Matsuda * Oren Pierre Alfonzo: Metal Yoshida * Zack: Gaku Matsuda * Peko: Saku Momose * Haruto Soma: Shunya Shiraishi * Shunpei Nara: Junki Tozuka * Rinko Daimon: Yuko Takayama * Kosuke Nitoh: Tasuku Nagase * Mayu Inamori: Erina Nakayama * Yuzuru Ijima: Shinta Sōma * Masahiro Yamamoto: Shingo Kawaguchi * Gentaro Kisaragi: Sota Fukushi * Eiji Hino: Shu Watanabe * Shotaro Hidari: Renn Kiriyama * Phillip: Masaski Suda * Ryu Terui: Minehiro Kinomoto * Sokichi Narumi: Koji Kikkawa * Elizabeth: Tomomi Kasai * Queen: Tomomi Itano * Aoi Katsuragi: Yukari Taki * Akiko Narumi: Hikaru Yamamoto * Isamu Bito: Kazuyoshi Ozawa * Santa-chan: Zennosuke Fukkin * Watcherman: Nasubi * Tsukasa Kadoya: Masahiro Inoue * Wataru Kurenai: Koji Seto * Ryotaro Nogami: Takeru Satoh * Kotaro Nogami: Dori Sakurada * Yuto Sakurai: Yuichi Nakamura * Naomi: Rina Akiyama * Owner: Kenjirō Ishimaru * Kazuma Kenzaki: Takayuki Tsubaki * Sakuya Tachibana: Kousei Amano * Hajime Aikawa: Ryoji Morimoto * Mutsuki Kamijo: Takahiro Hōjō * Takumi Inui: Kento Handa * Steve Wilson: Ross Lynch * Commander Frank Hill: Robert Joy * Sergeant George "Georgie" Burns: Jonathan Sadowski * Penney Anderson: AJ Michalka * Anthony Dugald: Mitchell Hope * Donnie Baxter: Bradley Steven Perry * Blossom Baxter: Peyton R. List * Kelly Martin : Zendaya * Dez Rogers: Nicholas Hoult * Sam Parker: Sterling Knight * Natasha Polanski: Piper Curda * Polly Parker: Emily Osment * Marianne Adams: Bridget Mendler * Chloe Ross: Keke Palmer * Marla Ross: China Anne McClain * Terry Davenport: Blake Michael * Bruce Douglas: Moises Arias * Ace Justice: Corey Fogelmanis * Jamie Jameson: Tyler James Williams * Luke Larkin: Asa Butterfield * Lori Justice: Selena Gomez * Sara Foster: Rowan Blanchard * Dani McDougal: Karen Gillan * Jen McDougal: Jenna Coleman * Jessie Kane: Sabrina Carpenter * Fabe Hugues: Billy Unger * Joe Ikeda: Jack Griffo * Xander Yuki: Ross Butler * Lumiere Hemmer: Spencer Boldman * Ronald Abraham Potter: Joey Bragg * Dr. Zen Schulz: Ben Savage * Professor Joel Rogers: David Tennant * Andrew Stark: Peter Capaldi * Senator Alvin Obama: Terry Crews * Jamon Wilson: Hal Sparks * Carla Wilson: Tia Mowry * Mitch Wilson: Tyrel Jackson Williams * Gene Wilson: Carlon Jeffery * Tucker Wilson: Karan Brar * Burt Wilson: Jaden Smith * Tara Wilson: Laura Marano * Eileen Wilson: Debby Ryan * Audrey Wilson: Bella Thorne * Phoebe Wilson: Taylor Spreitler * Admiral Carver Wilson: Neil Patrick Harris * President Howard Lopez: Chris Rock * General Walden Harper: Matthew Broderick * Private Claire Ross: Tamera Mowry * Captain Sabine Roberts: Cobie Smulders * Agent Kanan Purtle: David DeLuise * Cadet Carly Geller: Alyson Hannigan * Great Leader of Ghost Shocker: Will Ferrell (English), Tomokazu Seki (Japanese) * General Dark: Steve Carell * Colonel Sung: Clancy Brown * Ambassador Sorrow: Thomas Haden Church * Doctor Shinigami: Hironobu Ohashi * Ambassador Hell: Ren Osugi * Archie Kent: Peyton Clark * Becky Kent: Amber Montana * Darwin Kent: Roshon Fegan * Athol Kent: Jake Short * Margaret Kent: Kira Kosarin * Amadum: Tomorowo Taguchi Voice Actors * Narrator: Chris Parnell * , Voice: * Kamen Rider Kuuga: Joe Odagiri * Kamen Rider Agito: Toshiki Kashu * Kamen Rider G3: Jun Kaname * Kamen Rider Gills: Yūsuke Tomoi * Kamen Rider Ryuki: Takamasa Suga * Kamen Rider Hibiki: Shigeki Hosokawa * Kamen Rider Kabuto: Hiro Mizushima * Kamen Rider Gatack: Yuuki Sato * Momotaros: Toshihiko Seki * Urataros: Koji Yusa * Kintaros: Masaki Terasoma * Ryutaros, Garagaranda, Yamaarashiroid: Kenichi Suzumura * Sieg, Genesis Driver Equipment Voice, Megahex: Shin-ichiro Miki * Deneb, Signalman: Hōchū Ōtsuka * Teddy: Daisuke Ono * Kamen Rider Diend: Kimito Totani * Kamen Rider Kiva-la: Kanna Mori * Kamen Rider Birth: Asaya Kimijima * Kamen Rider Birth Prototype: Hiroaki Iwanaga * Kamen Rider Meteor: Ryo Yoshizawa * Kamen Rider Nadeshiko: Erina Mano * Riderman: Takayuki Masuda * Kamen Rider Fifteen: Ryan Lee * Kamen Rider Gold Drive: Masakazu Morita * Zyuoh Eagle: Masaki Nakao * Zyuoh Shark: Miki Yanagi * Zyuoh Lion: Shouhei Nanba * Zyuoh Elephant: Tsurugi Watanabe * Zyuoh Tiger: Haruka Tateishi * Zyuoh Gorilla: Unshō Ishizuka * Zyuoh TheWorld: Naoki Kunishima * AkaNinger: Shunsuke Nishikawa * AoNinger: Gaku Matsumoto * KiNinger: Kaito Nakamura * ShiroNinger: Yuuka Yano * MomoNinger: Kasumi Yamaya * StarNinger: Hideya Tawada * Elder AkaNinger: Takashi Sasano * Whirlwind AkaNinger: Toshihiro Yashiba * MidoNinger: Megumi Han * ToQ 1gou: Jun Shison * ToQ 2gou: Jin Hiramaki * ToQ 3gou: Riria Kojima * ToQ 4gou: Ryusei Yokohama * ToQ 5gou: Ai Moritaka * ToQ 6gou: Shin Nagahama * : * Kyoryu Navy: Shizuka Nakamura * Kyoryu Red: Ryo Ryusei * Kyoryu Black: Syuusuke Saito * Kyoryu Blue: Yamato Kinjo * Kyoryu Green: Akihisa Shiono * Kyoryu Pink: Ayuri Konno * : * , : * , : * : * : * Red Buster: Katsushiro Suzuki * Blue Buster: Ryoma Baba * Yellow Buster: Arisa Komiya * AbareYellow: Aiko Ito * Beet Buster, MagiYellow: Hiroya Matsumoto * : Yuuichi Nakamura * : * : * : * : * : * Gokai Silver: Junya Ikeda * : * Gosei Pink: Rika Satoh * Gosei Black: Kyousuke Hamao * Gosei Yellow: Mikiho Niwa * Gosei Blue: Kento Ono * Gosei Knight: Katsuyuki Konishi * Shinken Red: Tori Matsuzaka * Shinken Blue: Hiroki Aiba * Shinken Pink: Rin Takanashi * Shinken Green: Shogo Suzuki * Shinken Yellow: Suzuka Morita * Shinken Gold: Keisuke Sohma * Princess Shinken Red: Runa Natsui * Go-On Red: Yasuhisa Furuhara * Go-On Blue: Shinwa Kataoka * Go-On Yellow: Rina Aizawa * Go-On Green: Hidenori Tokuyama * Go-On Black: Kenji Ebisawa * Go-On Gold: Hidenori Tokuyama * Go-On Silver: Yumi Sugimoto * GekiRed: Hiroki Suzuki * GekiYellow: Mina Fukui * GekiBlue: Manpei Takagi * GekiViolet: Riki Miura * GekiChopper: Sotaro * : * Bouken Black: Yasuka Saitoh * Bouken Blue: Masashi Mikami * Bouken Yellow: Chise Nakamura * : * AkaRed: Toru Furuya * MagiRed: Atsushi Hashimoto * MagiBlue: Asami Kai * MagiPink: Ayumi Beppu * MagiGreen: Yuki Ito * MagiShine: Yousuke Ichikawa * MagiMother: Azusa Watanabe * Wolzard Fire: Tsutomu Isobe * : * DekaBlue: Tsuyoshi Hayashi * DekaGreen: Yousuke Itou * : * DekaBreak: Tomokazu Yoshida * DekaMaster: Tetsu Inada * DekaSwan: Mako Ishino * AbaRed: Koichiro Nishi * AbareBlue: Shou Tomita * : * HurricaneBlue: Nao Nagasawa * HurricaneYellow: Kohei Yamamoto * KabutoRaiger: Yujiro Shirakawa * KuwagaRaiger: Nobuo Kyo * Shurikenger: Taiki Matsuno * GaoRed: Noboru Kaneko * TimeYellow: Shuhei Izumi * GoRed: Ryuichiro Nishioka * : Masashi Taniguchi * GoGreen: Atsushi Harada * GoPink: Kayoko Shibata * GingaRed: Kazuki Maehara * MegaRed: Hayato Oshiba * MegaBlue: Masaya Matsukaze * Red Racer, Shocker Buruburu: Yūji Kishi * Blue Racer: Yoshihiro Masujima * OhRed: Masaru Shishido * , : * : * NinjaBlue: Hiroshi Tsuchida * NinjaYellow: Shu Kawai * NinjaBlack: Kane Kosugi * Ninjaman: Kazuki Yao * : * ShishiRanger: Tatsuya Nomi * TenmaRanger: Ei Hamura * KirinRanger: Keisuke Tsuchiya * HououRanger: Natsuki Takahashi * KibaRanger: Wataru Abe * MammothRanger: Seiju Umon * TriceraRanger: Hideki Fujiwara * TigerRanger: Takumi Hashimoto * PteraRanger: Reiko Chiba * Black Condor: Toshihide Wakamatsu * FiveRed: Toshiya Fuji * FiveBlue: Kei Sindachiya * FiveYellow: Ryo Narushima * Red Turbo: Kenta Satou * Red Mask: Ryousuke Kaizu * Blue Mask: Issei Hirota * Green Flash: Kihachirō Uemura * ChangeGriffon: Kazuoki Takahashi * : * Dyna Pink: Sayoko Hagiwara * Google Black, Dyna Black: Jyunichi Haruta * VulEagle: Takayuki Godai * Battle Kenya, Denji Blue: Kenji Ohba * Battle Cossack: Daisuke Ban * Akarenger: Naoya Makoto * Past Sentai Warriors (Voice): Tomokazu Seki, Takeshi Kusao, Hiromi Takeuchi, Akiko Nakagawa, Taketoshi Kawano, Kunihiro Kawamoto * Dark Mind: Shozo Iizuka * Xibalba: Takaya Hashi * Ghost Shocker Dopant: Kurtwood Smith * Ghost Shocker Greeed: Charlie Sheen * Shocker Dopant: Ryokan Koyanagi * Shocker Greeed: Hideo Ishikawa * Tiger-Roid: Tetsuya Nakayashiki * Mogura-Roid: Kyousei Tsukui * Hiruchameleon: Mahito Tsujimura * Shocker Combatmen: * Great Leader of Shocker, Kamen Rider Stronger, Ikadevil, Girizames, Shiomaneking, Poison Lizard Man, Ganikomol, Turtle Bazooka, Parka Ghosts: Tomokazu Seki * Drag Visor Voice: Tsuyoshi Koyama * Faiz Driver Equipment Voice: Takehiko Kano * Voice: * Zecter Voice: Surage Gajria * Decadriver Voice: Mark Okita * Gaia Memory Voice: Fumihiko Tachiki * O Scanner Voice: Akira Kushida * Sengoku Driver Equipment Voice: Seiji Hiratoko * Ghost Driver, Eyecon Driver G: m.c.A·T * Mega Ulorder: Peter von Gomm Transcript For a full transcript, click here Gallery Calf6yhUcAIve4e.jpg|Takeshi Hongo and Hayato Ichimonji's upgraded Typhoons Calf6yfUkAAGXxR.jpg|Power Up Kamen Rider 1 and Power Up Kamen Rider 2 Notes Category:Specials Category:Kamen Rider U.S.A. Category:Crossovers